1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to attaching boot bindings to snowboards and more particularly to mounts that do not restrain free rotation of the boot or binding about an axis normal to the plane of the snowboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The sport of snowboarding has evolved rapidly in the past two decades manifested by the volume of patens issued and the variety of products marketed and in use by snowboard enthusiasts. New snowboard designs for distinctive riding styles, new attire for snowboard enthusiasts and new equipment for snowboard park grooming are all recent innovations in this increasingly popular sport. Perhaps the most innovative results of the sport are the stunts invented and performed by the riders themselves. Some of these stunts have been named for the riders who first popularized them.
One of the riding methods pioneered by snowboard enthusiasts is performing stunts with one of the rider""s boots disengaged from the binding and board completely. This removes all contact between the board and one of the rider""s feet except when the rider steps on top of the board with the unfastened boot. This also decreases the rider""s control of the board, but allows new and different stunts to be performed. The disadvantage of this riding method is a greatly increased risk of injury to the rider. With both of the rider""s boots attached to the board, any rotation of the board applies a moment about an axis through the center of mass of the rider""s body. This rotation is therefore-reacted at the rider""s waist as both legs rotate with the board. With the board attached to only one of the rider""s legs, the board becomes a lever arm about an axis through the center of the rider""s lower leg, much the same as a ski is attached to one leg only. The weak point in this application of twisting moment is the rider""s knee. Knee injuries are common in skiing accidents and also threaten the snowboarder who rides with one foot unfastened from the board.
The initial objective of snowboard binding innovations was, and still is, to securely, safely and comfortably attach a rider""s boots to a snowboard for optimal performance and enjoyment by rigidly affixing the rider""s boots to the snowboard during use. Another objective of many snowboarding innovations if providing a quicker and more convenient method to fasten and unfasten the rider""s boots or boot bindings to the board. Another objective is providing the capability to adjust the position, and more importantly, the angle of the binding relative to the snowboard centerline. The present invention does not address the objective of quick and convenient fastening/unfastening of the rider""s boots. These convenient fastening methods and the present invention can be used simultaneously with the present, invention as it can be installed in series with the boot binding as an interface-between the boot binding and the board.
This objective of angular adjustment has been addressed in recent years, resulting in various mechanisms to change the binding position from one angular setting to another. The prior art includes several methods to adjust the angular setting of the boot bindings without removing the boot from the binding and without releasing or loosening the bindings securing the boot A dominant feature in these adjustable mechanisms is a lock or latch to prevent the angular setting from changing during use. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,499,837 a lever rotates a locking plate to prevent housing rotation. A locking pin in the lever is spring loaded causing a positive mechanical lock during use. In U.S. Pat. No 5,520,405 the binding is only allowed to rotate 90 degrees with a stopping means to hold it in the locked position. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,237 a releasable latch is used to manually disengage a rotatable serrated disk, but is spring loaded to provide a mechanical lock when not manually held. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,732,959 a method for rotating bindings is shown for the purpose of determining optimal fixed angular settings for each rider before use. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,358 a swivelable binding which can rotate through a 90 degree range employs a handle-operated locking mechanism to prevent rotation of the binding during use. In U.S. Pat. No. 5,765,853 anti-pivot spring pins secure the angular setting during use. In addition to providing locking features, all prior art either limits the amount of total rotation to a finite angular range or provides a finite number of predetermined angular setting with the use of notches, serrations or holes to engage locking mechanisms.
Heretofore there has not been available a boot binding mount for sliding boards with the advantages and features of the present invention.
The present invention fixes five of these degrees of freedom for each foot while allowing free rotation of each foot about an axis normal to the plane of the board. The present invention will provide secure attachment of the rider""s boot or boot binding to the board and allow the rider to pivot his/her foot about an axis normal to the board while riding, walking or performing stunts on the snow surface or in the air. The rider can rotate both feet simultaneously or rotate each foot independent of the other while attached to the board. Although the present invention allows rotation of each foot, the board can not apply a twisting moment to one of the rider""s legs as in the case of a snow ski. Any large rotation of the board will still be about an axis through the rider""s center of mass and reacted by the rider""s waist. The present invention will multiply the possibilities for varieties of maneuvers and new stunts to be performed.
A coil spring, linear spring, or elastomeric members can be incorporated to cause the swiveling mount to return to a predetermined angular setting. This angular setting and force (spring constant) can be set to the preference of the rider.
Many of the locking or latching mechanisms of prior art documented in the section above can be incorporated into this free swiveling mount. This combination can provide a dual purpose snowboard mount allowing the rider to selectively switch to and from a swiveling and fixed angular setting riding style and without changing boards or bindings.